


memories of lightwaves

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	memories of lightwaves

Juna mendengus tidak percaya ketika dokter melepaskan satu berita yang ia yakini telah terjadi kesalahan pada diagnosisnya. Ia pulang berjalan tegap, menembus derasnya hujan sore itu, tertawa geli dalam hati. Bahkan tewas tertabrak mobil pun lebih berseni daripada berhenti bernapas di atas tempat tidur ditemani berbotol-botol pil pereda rasa sakit, pikirnya.

Sekonyong-konyong bayangan akan kematian itu menyapanya ketika Juna menemukan noda merah pada saputangan. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Lagipula, Juna tidak akan mati sebelum menemukan kebenaran antara dirinya dan dia.

Namun pada akhirnya, seseorang harus membawa Juna ke klinik terdekat ketika menemukannya roboh karena kehilangan kesadaran sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Menakutkan adalah suatu penggambaran akan penyakitnya yang kian menggerogoti dalam rentan waktu singkat. Sekejap mata, sebagian fungsi tubuh Juna akan hancur. Sepanjang hidup pun, tidak terlintas prasangka bahwa ternyata kematian akan mengklaimnya dalam wujud yang sangat sederhana; sebuah penyakit misterius, yang belum ditemukan obatnya, yang belum satu orang pun sembuh darinya. Seorang Juna yang tiba-tiba menjadi seonggok daging dan tulang yang tidak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai selang yang mengalirkan cairan penyokong hidup terjulur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Juna membenci keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Di atas semuanya, Juna lebih membenci betapa kecemasan dan kesedihan membanjiri matanya ketika _dia_ datang mengunjungi di rumah sakit, juga caranya membuang muka ketika tatapan merek beradu.

Juna berusaha tersenyum, mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Hanya flu. Tapi hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kalimat penenangannya, karena pada detik berikutnya, Juna nyaris meringkih kesakitan ketika penyakit itu mulai memakan paru-parunya. Ia melihat semua ekspresi yang diadukan Juna dan betapa rasa sakit tersebut telah menghancurkan hatinya, walau itu disembunyikannya dengan topeng wajah dingin yang nyaris, nyaris sempurna. Tetapi matanya—kanvas jiwanya—telah mengkhianatinya.

Di tengah efek suntikan morfin, Juna melihat bulir air mata tengah menuruni pipinya. Satu hal yang terdaftar di kepala sebelum menikmati pendiskontinuasian sementara adalah hangatnya genggaman tangan perempuan itu. Juna bersumpah untuk meminta maaf pada dirinya, jika ia terbangun nanti.

Meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menangis.

Tapi nyatanya, sumpah itu tertunda.

Saat membuka mata, Juna menemukannya telah tertidur dengan kepala tersandar di tepi ranjang. Tangan keduanya masih terkait, seperti sesaat sebelum morfin merengut kesadaran Juna. Ruangan itu akan menjadi sepenuhnya gelap gulita, jika saja tidak ada satu lampu yang kini menyala sendu di meja samping ranjang. Di bawah temaram itu, Juna menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajahnya, menyibak rambut hitamnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Ah, betapa Juna ingin menghapus kerut yang begitu dalam di keningnya.

Kemudian, rasa itu datang kembali.

Rasa yang ingin sekali Juna buang jauh-jauh ke dalam palung laut yang terdalam sejak ia tahu apa artinya. Rasa yang seakan membunuhnya diam-diam. Rasa yang dengan segenap tenaga tidak acuhkan, walau sebenarnya membuat sang lelaki bahagia setengah mati, juga khawatir setengah mati. Yang anehnya, semakin ia menolak, semakin besar pula getarannya.

Ia mengutuk pencipta rasa tersebut karena kembali mendatangkannya dalam situasi yang menurut penilaiannya sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya Juna menangis. Pedih.

Ia datang dan pergi, begitu rutin.

Bisa dibilang, kegiatan Juna yang paling mengasyikkan di bangsal rawat itu adalah menunggu kedatangannya, selain menatap langit-langit, tertidur karena efek obat, dan menghitung detik.

Tak banyak yang dibicarakan dalam jam jenguk itu. Lebih tepatnya, nyaris tidak ada yang terlontar dari mulut Juna maupun darinya. Ia akan datang, memberi salam—yang Juna jawab dengan senyum penuh, mengecek infus apakah berjalan lancar, menaruh suplai buah-buahan dan makanan sehat lainnya ke dalam lemari pendingin, lalu mengupas apel dalam sunyi untuk Juna.

Ia tidak pernah menatap pria itu, membuat Juna nyaris menjerit dalam frustasi.

"Tatap aku." Juna memerintah ketika ia telah mencapai batas limit. Perempuan itu tidak merespon. "Tatap aku, Sophie."

Sophie tersentak, mendengar Juna memanggil namanya. Nama panggilannya. Bukan dengan embel-embel hierarki formal. Simpel saja. Namun Juna tidak mendengarnya menjawab.

"Demi Tuhan, Sophie, ada apa?"

Juna bingung. Sangat bingung. "Jangan menganggap seakan aku tidak ada."

Seakan belum cukup, ia kembali menambahkan. "Kamu bisa beranggapan demikian beberapa bulan lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku masih ada, aku hidup. Aku berada di hadapanmu. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seakan aku sudah mati. Tataplah aku."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dalam sekejap, dan serta merta menatapnya. Juna nyaris tidak percaya betapa ada manusia yang dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu nanar, terlebih lagi karena perkataannya yang baru saja terlontar. "Aku sadar kamu berada sepenuhnya di hadapanku, Juna."

Laki-laki itu ingin bertanya, lantas mengapa seakan menatap dirinya layaknya merupakan suatu hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi Juna takut. Ia takut karena dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Alasannya sama dengan alasan mengapa ia tidak berani untuk mencairkan segala kebekuan ini. Juna ragu akan masa depan, jika mereka melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Ia takut untuk lebih menyakitinya. Sudah cukup.

"Kamu tidak harus melakukan ini, Sophie, kau tahu? Mengunjungiku. Menjagaku. Tidak sedikitpun ada kewajibanmu untuk semua ini. Kalau ini memang begitu menyiksamu, hentikan saja rutinitas ini."

Sophie merasakan adanya tamparan keras yang menerpa dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka, ia menyiapkan segala macam pembelaan yang rasional. Namun tidak ada lagi yang rasional, selain rasa. Tapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak akan memberitahu Juna hal itu. Baginya itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Sangat terlarang.

Tidakkah Juna juga beranggapan demikian?

Karena mereka berdua berada dalam ketakutan yang tidak logis; sebuah paranoid.

Namun Sophie hanya menjawab perkataan Juna dengan gelengan kepala yang singkat, tidak menggubris ucapannya tadi.

Ia kembali merengkuh tangan Juna ketika rasa sakit mendadak mulai membungkusnya. Sosok bermata sejernih kristal hitam itu pula lah yang terakhir tercetak di memorinya sebelum Juna kembali tertidur karena obat.

Sosok itu—hati kecilnya menjerit—adalah orang yang ingin Juna habiskan waktu bersama sepanjang sisa hidup, sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Sesekali dalam kesadarannya yang hilang-timbul dan buram, Juna dapat melihat ia menangis. Juna ingin memohon pada Sophie untuk tidak membuang air mata demi dirinya.

Juna merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu. Sayangnya, ketika terbangun, ia akan menemukan Sophie dalam ekspresi normalnya. Teguh, kokoh, dan…  _jauh_.

Begitu seterusnya, seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Terkadang Juna ingin maut cepat-cepat merangkulnya. Karena dengan begitu, semua rasa sakit akan hilang. Fisik maupun mental. Ia merasa sudah berada di ujung kegilaan.

Kondisinya semakin buruk, dengan grafik gradasi yang begitu tajam.

"Penyakitmu memang masih misterius. Kami tidak menjamin dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cara yang konvensional. Belum ada obat yang dapat meringkusnya. Namun saya tidak mengharapkan anda untuk menyerah sekarang." kata Dokter baya berjas putih necis yang menanganinya suatu hari.

Juna tersenyum pahit, "Saya tidak berpikir untuk menyerah di tengah jalan, Dok."

Kendati Juna tidak mampu memastikan seberapa banyak sisa persediaan bahan bakarnya untuk tetap menggulirkan roda hidup. Setahu dirinya pun, persediaan itu sudah sangat kritis.

Dokter itu menghela napas, melepas stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tidak menyerah di sini ada dua. Pertama, dengan penyakitmu. Kedua, dengan gadismu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, anak muda. Tapi ini sudah agak keterlaluan."

Juna menautkan alis, seketika mencium kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksud Dokter?"

"Bahkan aku yang sudah tua renta ini pun dapat melihat kalian sedang menahan sesuatu. Lebih jelas lagi, sebenarnya dia sedang menunggumu."

Dokter itu melihat ekspresi terkejut Juna. Ia tertawa, "Aku juga pernah jadi pemuda, tahu. Nak, takut akan masa depan itu hal yang amat bodoh. Toh hidup ini hanya sekali. Dan untuk kasusmu,..." suaranya melembut, seperti ayah yang sedang memberitahu anaknya tentang esensi hidup yang paling krusial, "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu membiarkan dia hidup dengan mengenangku sebagai suami yang meninggalkannya sepanjang sisa hayatnya? _Heh_..." Juna terkekeh, rasanya mual. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sophie dalam keadaan demikian.

"Bukannya begitu akan lebih baik?" ujar dokter itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Ia akan mengenangmu dalam bingkai kenangan yang manis, dimana kalian telah menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama daripada dalam duka dan penyesalan. Ayolah, kalau tidak kamu lakukan dengan cepat, bisa-bisa jadi arwah penasaran nanti."

Kini giliran Juna yang seakan tertampar oleh realita. Ucapan dokter itu bergelung dalam kepalanya sampai beberapa malam.

Selama ini, Sophie telah berjalan di belakang Juna, tidak, bahkan di sampingnya. Ia telah mempercayai segala hal pada gadis itu, seperti ia mempercayainya. Dunia dan mimpi mereka adalah satu. Sophie lah yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Juna setiap lelaki itu terperosok ke dalam lubang kegelapan.

Sophie adalah cahayanya.

Ketika kesetiaan mereka terancam karena Sophie sebegitu merasa bersalah setelah melakukan satu kesalahan kecil beberapa tahun lalu. Padahal, demi Tuhan, Juna tidak peduli, bahkan bila harus kehilangan kedua mata di tangannya.

Yang Juna butuhkan hanya keberadaannya, namun ia menjauh karena merasa bersalah.

Juna tidak sempat menahannya dan baru tersadar ketika jurang itu sudah kian lebar. Ia terlepas dari genggaman Juna, dan penyakitnya telah menjembatani jurang itu.

Sekarang ia telah menyadari kekeliruan masa lalu, begitu pula Sophie; yang kurang hanyalah keberanian.

Juna tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lampau.

Sepenuh hati Juna mencintainya, dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, Juna ingin bersama dengannya sampai hari akhir tiba.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sophie."

"...Ya."

Sama sekali, tidak ada keraguan di antara Juna dan Sophie.

Pernikahan keduanya dilangsungkan pada musim gugur. Sophie begitu cantik, laksana bidadari bergaun putih, membuat napas Juna terhenti sejenak ketika melihat ia berjalan di lorong tengah menuju altar dengan senyum malu-malu.

Ketika mengucapkan sumpah, Juna menatap bola mata Sophie yang begitu menaruh keyakinan pada dirinya, dan perempuan itu pun tahu bahwa masa lalu telah terkubur rapat-rapat.

_Tidak akan ada penyesalan pada hari esok._

Semenjak hari itu, kondisi Juna mengalami kemajuan. Atau setidaknya, stagnan.

Hidup Juna bersama Sophie begitu berwarna. Ia terperangah dengan ritual bangun tidur istrinya: menarik selimut sampai menutup kepala selama lima menit sampai akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya. Juna menikmati sebagian novel-novel picisan miliknya—walau ia tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati—diam-diam, dan banyak lagi, bahkan kepribadiannya, yang selama ini belum sempat dibukanya selama mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan.

Mereka membuat kue—yang akhirnya menjadi ajang menempelkan krim di wajah, mengecat putih pagar rumah baru—mereka kelelahan dan esoknya memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa tukang kebun, membawa anjing kecil berjalan sore—berakhir dengan terduduk di ayunan bawah pohon depan rumah, Sophie khawatir Juna terlalu lelah untuk berjalan jauh.

Juna menikmati setiap detik kehidupan barunya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang membuka satu demi satu halaman sebuah buku cerita dengan penuh antusias.

Walau kadang kenikmatan itu terganggu dengan sedikit argumen di sana-sini—tapi apalah indahnya masa-masa itu jika melulu diwarnai dengan madu dan bunga. Lagipula, bukankah adu argumen itu yang membuat setiap pasangan menerima keberadaan masing-masing dulunya?—dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ketika Juna harus mengalami  _relapse_.

Sophie dengan sangat setia mendampingi ketika Juna harus kehilangan kesadaran sampai beberapa hari. Setiap terpejam mata dan terbangun, Sophie selalu berada di sampingnya. Tidak pernah luput ia mengganti kain kompres, juga mengganti kebutuhan infus Juna ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah. Sophie mengelap semua ceceran muntahan darah Juna tanpa berkomentar panjang.

Juna merasa sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita sebaik Sophie.

Pada salah satu masa pemulihan setelah relapse itulah Sophie mendapati Juna sedang menatap langit-langit tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Saat itu tengah malam, sinar bulan purnama membayangi kaca jendela. Sophie bernafas lembut dalam tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya melintang di atas dada Juna, seakan ingin menjaganya dari segala hal yang akan menyakiti suaminya. Juna dapat menghirup aroma shampo citrusnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali berseliweran, menumpang lewat tanpa izin; Juna bertanya dalam hati, dengan siapakah ia akan melewati malam seperti ini nanti? Siapa yang akan menemaninya melewati masa gelap itu nanti? Siapa yang akan diberikannya pelukan hangat yang melindungi seperti ini?

Saat itu lah Juna kembali mengutuk penyakitnya yang akan membuat hidup kian singkat.

Saat ia mengutuk, jawabannya selalu datang tak terbendung seperti guntur di siang bolong. Ia ingin meninggalkan sebuah bagian dari dirinya di dunia ini.

Ide yang ingin diutarakan padanya esok hari, disambut Sophie dengan sukacita. Selama ini, Sophie tidak sampai hati untuk memintanya pada Juna, mengingat kondisinya. Juna pun menjentik ujung hidung Sophie dengan lembut, meledeknya bahwa menahan hal yang demikian adalah konyol. Lagipula—kata Sophie dengan nada menggoda—mungkin saja itu dapat membantu untuk meningkatkan kondisinya.

Sophie hanya melengos, dan memejamkan mata setelah menempelkan keningnya dengan Juna untuk merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

* * *

 

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani berharap terlalu tinggi bahwa Juna akan sempat melihat kelahiran anaknya.

Nyatanya, Juna berhasil.

Juna berada dalam kondisi yang sangat prima pula, walau kini kakinya sudah lumpuh, kesadarannya sangat penuh.

Terduduk di kursi roda, Juna mendampingi Sophie melewati proses kelahiran yang lumayan sulit selama hampir dua belas jam.

Sophie meremas tangan Juna, sangat kuat, membuat Juna yang menemaninya menjerit kesakitan berulang kali. Kemudian Juna menenangkannya, dan wanita itu menjanjikan kepada Juna bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir—Juna tersenyum pahit sendiri ketika mencerna kembali kata-kata Sophie yang penuh ironi.

Sophie semakin meremas tangan Juna kencang karena mengucapkan hal yang demikian bodoh. Baginya, tidak masalah kalau ini tidak menjadi yang terakhir. Bersama Juna, Sophie rela melalui proses melahirkan ini sepuluh kali lagi.

Putra mereka lahir sesaat sebelum fajar menjelang.

Juna dapat menghitung dengan jari ketika ia menangis sepanjang hidupnya. Salah satunya adalah ketika kehilangan sahabatnya. Yang lainnya adalah ketika Juna menerima putranya dalam gendongan, memotong tali pusatnya, dan menamainya dengan nama penuh doa dan harapan.

Itu adalah detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Juna.

Dokter memberinya selamat karena Juna berhasil memperpanjang hidupnya, terlepas dari vonis awal. Selanjutnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kemungkinan besar karena ia tahu bahwa Juna sebenarnya tahu ia akan tetap mengalami gradasi. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kondisi awal, Juna dapat mengalami  _relapse_  dengan tukikan yang sangat tajam, kapan saja.

Ia tidak menyangkal kalau energinya semakin terkuras setiap hari, kadang itu membuat Juna hanya ingin merebahkan badan di ranjang. Jika kumat, sepanjang hari Juna menelungkup sembari mencengkeram ujung selimut, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mengerang kesakitan atau memohon seseorang supaya menghentikan rasa sakit itu bagaimanapun caranya. Tubuh Juna seakan dirobek-robek tanpa ampun. Sedang morfin sudah bukan lagi solusi yang menyehatkan.

Sementara Sophie berusaha mengurangi setitik penderitaan itu dengan mengelus-elus punggung Juna, mulutnya mengucap segala kalimat penyabaran yang lembut. Ia sangat tegar, ia benar-benar mencintai prianya. Yang tidak ia perlihatkan pada Juna adalah air matanya yang menggenang setiap kali melihatnya dalam kondisi itu.

Pertumbuhan Tobio adalah obat mujarab untuk rasa sakit Juna. Ia sering meminta Sophie untuk menengkurapkan dia di atas dadanya, dan dengan senang hati Tobio akan meraba wajah sang ayah, menggenangi kaus Juna dengan air liurnya, membunyikan tawa yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tak lama, mereka berdua akan tertidur, dan Sophie akan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kamera dari lemari dan sibuk memotretnya; ayah dan anak yang terlelap.

Kadang, ketika Juna dan bayinya hanya berdua saja, ia akan memandanginya dengan sangat lama, menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah sang bayi lima sampai sepuluh tahun lagi dan akan menjadi pemuda seperti apa dia.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan melihat Tobio tumbuh dewasa dan ada untuk membimbingnya melewati fase-fase kehidupan, membuat Juna begitu sedih dan merasa bersalah. Ia mencoba untuk menebus tahun-tahun yang akan hilang itu dengan menulis surat untuk setiap ulang tahunnya sampai Juna berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Rahasia antara laki-laki," kata Juna lalu memeletkan lidah ketika Sophie bertanya apa isi tumpukan surat itu sebelum ia membantu menyimpankannya ke dalam lemari. Sophie hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia memastikan Tobio akan mendapat setiap suratnya di masa depan nanti.

Lalu penyakit itu menyerang penglihatan Juna.

Ia kian terbiasa dengan kebutaannya, bahkan kini kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Andai ia sanggup dan memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya, Juna ingin menertawakan maut dan menantangnya untuk datang kapan saja sekarang. Semua tentu saja akan lebih mudah, seandainya keluarga para kolega tidak terus-menerus menyirami Juna dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar, terlebih Sophie.

Keluarga dari pihak Juna maupun dari pihak istrinya, juga semua teman-teman lainnya nyaris tidak berhenti mengunjungi rumah mereka setiap minggu. Tentu saja tidak setiap saat itu pula Juna dapat ditemui. Ia lebih sering beristirahat. Sangat lemah, bahkan Juna nyaris tidak dapat menimbrungi pembicaraan ketika semua berkumpul.

Terkadang, di tengah perbincangan dengan suara pelan itu Juna jatuh terlelap begitu saja, dan Sophie terpaksa harus mengucapkan permisi pada para tamu.

Biasanya mereka membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan menemani Tobio bermain, sehingga Juna dapat berdua saja dengan Sophie, seperti suatu ketika di malam musim dingin.

Di kamar, Sophie meledek Juna yang demikian kurus, ragu apakah dia sudah memberinya makanan bergizi dengan benar, yang Juna jawab dengan tawa samar. Dalam kegelapan pria itu sendiri, ia meraba-raba mencari tangannya, seakan tangan itu adalah tempat bergantung hidupnya yang terakhir. Sophie akan meringkuk di ranjang bersama Juna, sembari menempatkan kepalanya di dada sang pria, mendengarkan setiap detakan jantung Juna.

Ia kembali mencium aroma citrus yang begitu khas, membangunkan kembali hati Juna yang lelah dan kering dari rongrongan penyakitnya.

"Apa kamu bahagia?" dalam sunyi Sophie bertanya.

Juna berpikir, tidakkah ia yang seharusnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu pada Sophie? Karena yang ia tahu, selama ini, dirinya lah yang membuat Sophie menangis, dan menangis.

Juna mencium bibirnya lembut, meringkas semua jawaban yang Sophie butuhkan. "Aku sangat beruntung. Memilikimu, memiliki Tobio. Dan kamu,..." Juna menyentuh ujung dagu Sophie dengan jemarinya. "Apakah kamu bahagia?"

Sophie tersenyum lembut sebelum ia merengkuh Juna dan menjawab, "Tidak pernah aku sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku," Juna berbisik. "Tidak ada."

Setelah itu Juna mendengar Sophie terisak tertahan.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi putranya, yang kini berusia tiga tahun, untuk datang dan duduk di atas ranjang bersama Juna. Kadang ia membuat sebuah gambar, mengatakan,  _Lihat, Ayah! Dinosaurus!_ sementara Juna hanya bisa mengangguk dan memuji Tobio. Penciumannya meresapi segala aroma krayon yang Tobio gunakan, atau simpel saja, anaknya akan menemani Juna tidur dengan lengannya mengalungi leher sang ayah dan menyiramnya dengan ciuman di pipi yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi Juna balas dengan kuota yang sama.

Suatu hari ia merasakan kedatangan putranya yang diiringi dengan cekikikan ringan. Dalam sekejap ia sudah memanjat ranjang dan memeluk Juna, berbisik, "Ayah tertidur?"

Juna mencium pipinya yang beraroma bedak dan susu, membalas, "Tidak. Apa kabarmu, sayang?"

"Baik, Ayah. Ini," tangan-tangan kecilnya membuka satu per satu genggaman jemari tangan kanan Juna, dan membimbingnya untuk meraba benda yang dibawanya. Sesuatu yang lebar, dan rapuh. Badan kertas segiempat dengan persilangan kayu tipis lembut di tengahnya. Juna mengenalnya. Itu adalah benda yang ia mainkan sepanjang masa kecil.

"Layang-layang," tebak Juna.

"Ya!" Tobi membenarkan. "Kak Toru mengajariku menerbangkannya."

Juna tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Katanya kalau dibawa terbang sama layang-layang lain, terus layang-layang kita paling terakhir jatuh, keinginan kita bisa terkabul. Aku akan membuatnya terbang paling lama, Ayah!" jelas Tobio penuh semangat, lalu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Supaya bisa minta Ayah cepat sembuh."

Betapa Juna mengharapkan itu bukan sebuah takhayul biasa. Tobio membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat untuk membujuknya berhenti menitikkan air mata.

Juna yang dahulu memimpikan kematian yang patriotik. Namun kini ia sama sekali tidak ingin menukar momen ini. Tidak dengan apapun. Ia lumpuh, dan buta. Seluruh tubuhnya nyaris tidak berfungsi lagi. Namun Juna dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Hari itu, Minggu sore yang cerah di musim semi.

Sophie memangku Tobio di atas ranjang, membacakannya sebuah buku dongeng, sedang sebelah tangan sisanya membelai rambut Juna dengan lembut. Juna merasakan kehangatan yang sangat. Suara celoteh dua orang yang paling ia cintai bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur di telinganya. Aroma citrus yang berbaur dengan aroma bedak bayi menenangkan sarafnya. Juna nyaris, nyaris dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok mereka berdua di sampingnya.

Sophie dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai, duduk bersandar pada dua bantal. Tobio sibuk menunjuk ilustrasi buku dengan jemarinya yang gempal, menghujani ibunya dengan komentar dan pertanyaan. Mereka saling menukar tawa.

Mereka adalah kebahagiaan Juna, yang tidak akan ia tukar dengan apapun.

Dengan satu pandangan terakhir yang malaikat hadiahkan padanya itu, Juna terlelap ke dalam tidurnya yang paling damai.

Juna yang semasa kecil memimpikan kematian yang patriotik, namun caranya melepas napas yang terakhir ini, jauh lebih baik dari semua impian terindah tentang kematian.


End file.
